The present invention relates to a coding device for coding data, a decoding device for decoding data, and methods for coding and decoding data.
Coding devices are widely used. For example, coding devices convert digital data that is to be transmitted from a transmitter to a receiver, into a form that satisfies specific conditions.
Examples of these conditions follow:
that the coded data satisfies the conditions of a specific protocol: for example, the FlexRay protocol, the byteflight protocol, or the CAN protocol,
that, on average, the coded data changes its level as rarely as possible (in order to minimize the high frequency components of the frequency spectrum of the coded and transmitted data stream, and/or the emitted electromagnetic radiation, and/or the crosstalk),
that the coded data has a small DC signal component (for example, a small direct current component) in order to use appropriate bandpass filters to filter out low-frequency interference such as shot noise, resistance noise, etc.,
that the coded data has approximately the same number of bits at the high level as the number of bits at the low level in order to use transmitted data to obtain a DC signal component that can be used as a threshold value for data reconstruction,
that the coded data does not remain at a specific level for too long, and/or
that the coded data is at a specific level or has a specific level sequence at a specific time.
These widely differing requirements, some of which are even contradictory, for coding devices require different coding devices to be customized for different applications.
This is a major problem for both manufacturers and users.
Likewise, a corresponding situation applies to decoding devices.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a coding device, a decoding device, a method for coding, and a method for decoding that overcome the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that can be used for different applications.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a coding device for coding data. The coding device includes means for converting data to be coded into different sets of coded data, wherein each set of coded data has different characteristics. Examples of structures of the means are defined in greater detail below.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a decoder including means for decoding various differently coded sets of data. Examples of structures of the means are defined in greater detail below.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a method for coding data. The method includes the step of converting data to be coded into coded data having characteristics by using a coder.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a method for decoding coded data. The method includes the step of converting coded data having characteristics into a data stream by using a decoder.
The coding device according to the invention is distinguished by its ability to convert the data that is to be coded into various sets of coded data, each set having different characteristics. Likewise, the decoding device according to the invention is distinguished by its ability to decode differently coded data, the differently-coded data having different characteristics.
The coding device and the decoding device can thus each be used for different applications.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a coding device, a decoding device, and methods for coding and decoding, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.